Teenage Years
by AuraBell
Summary: It's been 16 years after Jen's death. Everything seems very going really well for 16 year old Amy Lindley. She lived with her Father's Jack and Doug in Capeside and took occasional visits to New York and California to visit Dawson and Audrey and Pacey and
1. Default Chapter

Title: Teenaged Years Summary: It's been 16 years after Jen's death. Everything seems very going really well for 16 year old Amy Lindley. She lived with her Father's Jack and Doug in Capeside and took occasional visits to New York and California to visit Dawson and Audrey and Pacey and Joey. During one visit to New York Amy comes face to face with the man who abandoned her 16 years ago.  
Disclaimer: Don't Own nutin DOn't sue me.  
  
"DAD!!!!!!!!!!,"yelled 16 year old AMy Lindley.  
"WHat's wrong Amy?" Jack said coming down the stairs.  
"We're out of cereal."  
"Doug's getting groceries on his way home from work."  
"Well what do we have for breakfast?"  
"Toast?"Jack Suggested and Amy just gave him a disgusted look.  
"Your mom always used to give me that look."  
Amy looked down, she hated talking about her mom.  
"I'm sorry,"Jack said when he saw her look down.  
"Whatever, I wasn't that hungry anyways."  
"Well if your not gonna eat we'd better leave or we'll be late."  
  
Amy was waiting outside her father's classroom for her boyfriend Tanner.  
"Alright Tanner remember to finish that book tonight,"Jack said walking out of the room with Tanner,"Amy can I talk to you for a sec?"  
"Sure, Tan. I'll be right back."  
"Ok,"and he he mouthed, ask him about the gig. ( she was the lead singer/ guitarist of the band faithful Myth with Tanner)  
SHe nodded and walked in to the classroom with Jack.  
"Are you ready to go to New York?"  
"Yep."  
" All packed?"  
"Yes."  
"No sneaking out of Joey and Pacey's this time."  
"Ok."  
"What?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Ok, you can go, I have a teacher's meeting after school so can you get a ride with Tanner?"  
"Yea I think."  
" If you can't call Doug and he'll come pick you up."  
"I'm sure Tanner can take me."  
"Ok cyah later."  
  
"So?"Tanner asked as she walked out of the classroom.  
"I got it all planned out, Pacey and Joey are going out with a few friends on Saturday and I'll tell them that a few friends are in new York for the day and want me to hang out with them."  
"Will it work?"  
"It should."  
"Awsome," Tanner said wrapping his arms around her a kissing her.  
"Oh my Dad needs you to take me home,"Amy said after she pulled from his embrace.  
"Ok."  
  
Ok I really don't think that this story is that good, but please tell me what you think burns are welcome but I perfer constructive critism.  
  
Aura 


	2. Welcome to New York

Thank you For the people who reviewed.   
"Ok Amy Tickets," Doug asked her for like the 5th time.  
  
"Yes Doug I've got all my tickets," Amy held up 5 plane tickets, 1 to New York, 2 to Chicago( she switches planes once on her way to California and once on her way back to Capeside), 1 to California and 1 to Capeside.  
  
"I love you Amy, be good, have fun and NO SNEAKING OUT again. And please don't trick Pacey into taking you to another party please be good," Jack said giving her a big hug.  
  
"I love you to and I won't," Amy said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Amy."  
  
"I won't promise."  
  
Amy gave Doug a hug and gave her Dad another.  
  
"Bye Dad, bye Doug."  
  
"Bye Amy," They said at the same time.  
Amy turned around and gave her ticket to the flight attendant and boarded her plane.  
  
"AMY!!!!!!!" Pacey and Joey yelled when they saw her get off her plane.  
  
Amy saw them and a big smile crept on to face, "Aunt Joey, Uncle Pacey," she said walking towards them giving each a big hug.  
  
"How was your flight?" Joey asked.  
  
"Pretty good, tiring."  
  
"That's good, is that your bag?" Pacey asked pointing to a bag with stickers and buttons all over it.  
"Yep," Amy said smiling.  
  
"Jack didn't get mad?" Joey asked.  
  
"Dad was fine with it but Doug blew a casket."  
  
"Unsurprisingly," Pacey said, "Other than being gay Doug's always been pretty straight laced.  
  
"Yeah, oooooo, Pacey grab my bag," Amy said seeing her bag float by.  
  
"Got it," Pacey said scooping up the colorful bag," Geez Amy what do you have in her?"  
  
"Makeup, clothes, books, ooo Pacey can you get that guitar case floating by?"  
  
"Is it yours?"  
  
"Yes uncle Pacey that guitar is the one Audrey gave me for my birthday, please get it."  
  
Pacey grabbed the guitar case and opened it, sure enough in the case was a midnight blue electric guitar with celebrities signatures all over it.  
  
"Here ya go Madam," Pacey said handing the guitar to her.  
  
"What no amp?" Joey asked as they walked out the airport.  
  
"Nope I'm gonna use the one in your attic that James never uses."  
  
"How did you know that was there?" Joey asked.  
  
"I snoop." 


	3. Tricking Relatives

Thank you sooo much for every one who has reviewed I apprciate it, I really didn't thknk anyone would like it but I guess I was wrong. Anyways here is the latest chapt. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Amy walked into the semi familar house of her aunt and uncle. It hadn't changed much from when she was last here three months ago. The creme colored walls were decorated with a few new pictures, no doubtedly made by there favorite artist James Witter(Joey and Pacey's son). Amy Knew exactly where to go without being told, second floor 3 door on the right. It was suposedly the guestroom, but Amy and Katie( Dawson and Audreys daughter) had kinda made their own. She placed her stuff on the right side twin bed (which was where Katie slept when she came) and picked up the card on her bed. It was the Capeside Second Generation thing( what they called themselves), they would leave a card in the room where the other was staying explaining all we intended on doing while we were visiting.  
  
Dear Amy,  
  
Hi, it is your dear younger cousin James. I hope you have a great visit to New York as always. Please try and stay out of trouble( or at least be more sneaky this time, don't go drinking wine in front of my Parents please). I know how you can't help being mischivous(is that how you spell it?). Anyway on to what i'm gonna do in Cali, I plan on seeing if Aunt Audrey will take me to the premeire that's tomorrow(You know the new movie with Kirstin Dunst and Keira Knightly... They are sooo hot!!!)  
  
Amy rolled her eyes and continued reading his letter.  
  
Anyways I hope you have fun and do something funny to report. ( make my dad looked real stupid, even though he can do that on his own but whatever)  
  
Love from your C2G bro  
  
James.  
  
James's letters where always her favorite. He always tried to get into these premeires that Aunt Audrey and Uncle Dawson went to. The funniest part was he usually went, you could even see himin some of the premeire pics which he would flaunt around for months. No matter how cocky James got Amy loved him all the same. He was closest thing she had to a little brother. Well Katie and and James where the closets things she had to siblings. Amy is a year and a half older than both of them. About 3 months after Jen died both Joey and Pacey and Dawson and Audrey were married one week apart. Not even a month after being married AUdrey and Joey were both pregnant and gave birth two days apart, Joey then Audrey. They all moved back to Capeside for about 2 years and then they had to go back, Dawson and Audrey had movies and shows to film. Joey had to get back to New York so it would be easier to contact her clients about their books and Pacey had to get back to the resteraunt.  
  
"AMY," she heard Pacey yell.  
  
She ran down the stairs,"Yea?"  
  
"Phone,"Pacey held the phone out to her.  
  
"Thanks,"Amy took the phone and looked at Pacey.  
  
"O ok I get it privacy,"and he walked in to the other room.  
  
"Hello?" Amy said into the phone.  
  
"Hey babe," The person on the other end said.  
  
"Tanner please stop calling me babe."  
  
"Ok fine, I just wanted to tell you that I was in New York. Do you have a plan ready?"  
  
"Yea I could pick you guys up from the airport."  
  
"Are you sure it'll work."  
  
"Yea I'm pretty sure it'll be ok with my Aunt and Uncle."  
  
"Ok we have to be there at 7 to reherse."  
  
"Ok so I'll pick you up at 6:30."  
  
"Ok see you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Tanner disconnected and Amy hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Pacey asked when she went into the kitchen.  
  
"A few friends from school, they are going to upstate New York to visit some relatives and were suposed to switch planes here, but there flight was changed to a morning flight so they asked if I could pick em up and show them aroun town. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yea that's great, Pacey and I are going out tonight anyways. Hwta time are you gonna meet them at the airport?" Joey said.  
  
"6:30."  
  
"Ok well we are gonna go to dinner at about 5:30 and then go do somethings with a few friends."Joey imformed her.  
  
"Ok great." 


	4. Song

Thank you for all the reviews. FYI the song that is in this chapter was written by me if I find out you stole it I will find you and skin you, jk please don't use this song w/o my permission.  
  
AMy sat on the bed struming her guitar when her aunt walked in. Amy didn't notice she was there at first so she just stood in the doorway and listened to her song.  
  
" I wanna close my eyes,  
I wanna wake up in a dream.  
I wanna see you there waiting for me.  
  
There's so much I wanna ask you there's so much I wanna know.  
There's so much you haven't seen So much you didn't know life has gone on with out you You'll never see me grow.  
I just want you to know I love you and I'll never let you go...( I'm gonna write the rest at the bottem)  
  
Joey knew who the song was about, Jen, she thought.  
Amy looked up and saw Joey standing there.  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Pretty good, did you write it?"  
  
"Yea, I don't think it's very good."  
  
"It's amazing Amy, you are a very talented writer."  
  
"Thanks, is it about you mom?"Even though she didn't need to ask.  
  
"Yea, it's stupid."  
  
"That's not stupid at all Amy, it's perfectly normal that you miss your mom."  
  
"Yea, but I didn't even know her."  
  
"You did know her, Amy, just because you don't remember. You know we would never let you forget her. Plus you look so much like her and act almost exactly like she did."  
  
"I know,"She was told all the time how much she looked and actind like her mom," Hey do you still have the tape uncle Pacey "borrowed" from uncle Dawson?"  
  
"The one of us on the beach?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Yea actually I think I know exactly where it is now that I think about it. I'll get it out before we leave."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Joey got off of Amy's bed and walked put of the room.  
  
Amy picked her guitar back up, tonight is our first real big gig, she said silently, it's going to be great.  
  
Her band, Faithful Myth, specializes in covers of pretty much every rock song from late 80's to 2004. The band had always scored big in school dances, but that was in front of people they knew, the gig tonight was going to be in front of tons of strangers. She was nervous but so pumped, she couldn't wait. Amy opened the front pouch of her guitar case and pulled out her favorite picture. It was the only picture she had of her and her mom together. Jen looked so beautiful, her blond hair rested softly on her shoulders, Amy resting in her arms. It was taken on the dock behind Dawson's old house 2 weeks after Amy was born.  
  
'Mom,' Amy thought,' I know you can hear me and I know that you're watching me. I know that some of the things I do you aren't very proud of, but I know you'll be proud of me for doing what I love. I love music, I don't know where I get it from, but I love it and I'm really good. I want you to watch over me tonight I want you to see be play and sing. I'm gonna sing that song in front of people, I think I'm ready now. I love you mom and I miss you.'  
  
Amy's eyes were filling with tears when she heard Pacey calling her. She wiped off her eyes and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"We're leaving now, please call us before you levae, we don't want your aunt to worry like she did last time,"PAcey said in his normal jokey Pacey way.  
  
"Oh puh-lease you were the worried one."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"So was."  
  
"Guys Guys, calm it. Geez your worse than Katie and James."  
  
"Sorry, Oh Amy the tape you wanted is sitting on the kitchin counter."  
  
"Ok thanks Bye have fun."  
  
"Ok Bye you too."  
  
They both gave Amy a quik hug and left.  
  
After she heard the garage door open and close she ran up stairs and grabbed her black mini skirt, purple corsetted top, and black knee high boots with purple lace up ribbons. She ran in to the bath room and thought, What did I for get what did I forget make up bag. Amy ran back in to her room and grabbed her make up bag. She went back into the bath room. She got dressed and did her hair and make up and was out the door.  
  
Ok I know this chapt was a littl weird but whatever. Any ways here's the rest of the song like I promised.  
  
I wanna close my eyes,  
I wanna wake up in a dream.  
I wanna see you there waiting for me.  
  
There's so much I wanna ask you there's so much I wanna know.  
There's so much you haven't seen So much you didn't know life has gone on with out you You'll never see me grow.  
I just want you to know I love you and I'll never let you go  
  
(Chorus)  
You've always been there for me Though I don't always see You will always guide me through and always be there  
  
I don't know when I last saw you It was so long ago I want you to be there for me I want you to help me grow I know it might sound selfish but I wish you didn't go I want to get to know you I want you to know  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Voila my song, not very good but w/e new chapt on it's way 


	5. Old Friend

Ok guys soo incredibly sorry it's been so long since I've updated but here is the new chapt. Hope you enjoy.

"Ok, so where are you taking your friends?" Joey asked Amy.

"I don't know, around I guess. Listen Aunt Joey I'm running real late, so I'll see you later," Amy said looking at her watch.

"Ok, have fun and be safe."

"Ok, love ya bye."

Joey disconnected and looked at her husband.

"Does she know we know?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Good, it's time to PAR-TAY!!!"

"Please let me in, I'm with the band," Amy pleaded with the security guard.

"The band got here 15 minutes ago, you weren't with them, so you can't be part of the band."

"No, no, no. See I was running late and wasn't coming with the rest of the and band."

"I'm sorry miss I can't let you in."

"No, you have to let me in, I sing on half the songs. Without me Faithful Myth will not have half it's set. So please just let me in."

Just then a tall sandy blond haired guy, around Pacey's age, came up to the bouncer.

"Is there a problem Bernie?" The guy asked the Bouncer.

"This groupie's trying to get passed me. 'She's part of the band,'" he said the last part in a mock voice.

Amy huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Let me handle this," the blond dude said to Bernie, then turned to Amy, "What's your Name?"

"Amy Lindley."

The blond dude stared at Amy with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

After a few awkward seconds he said, " Well Amy, I am Charlie and this is my club. Why were you late?"

"You believe me?"

"Yea."

"Why?"

"Because we have all the names of the band members."

"Oh."

"Ok, so follow me to the stage."

Amy followed Charlie passed the guard into the club. It looked like every other club. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all black. There was large dance floor and a huge stage. In the back was a bar and a few tables. Some couches and tables were scattered around.

On the stage, Amy saw the familiar curly dirty blond hair of her boyfriend Tanner.

Amt turned to Charlie and said, "Thank you."

"My Pleasure Ms. Lindley. And tell your mother I said hello."

Amy just stared at him, she didn't know what to say.

Charlie saw the look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"My mother's dead."

Charlie was taken aback. Jen's dead. The words rang in his head. He didn't want to believe it.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Charlie said finally.

Charlie turned around and walked into his office. He turned on his computer and looked for a very old number. Once he found it he picked up his phone and dialed it, hoping it hadn't changed.


	6. Reasons

"Hello?"Jack said tiredly into the phone.

"Why the HELL didn't you tell me," yelled an angry semi- familiar voice.

"WHat? Who is this?"Jack asked confused. The it clicked," CHarlie?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Jen died?"

"I don't know I just had this inkling notion that you wouldn't give a fuck."

"Of course I would have care."

"You know what Charlie, I really just can't beleive you."

"Why the hell not?"

"Ohh... I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you left her alone with a kid."

"I got scared what was I supposed to do?"

"Stayed, watch you daughter grow up."

"I would have if..."

"If what? known? but for how long Charlie? Until things got tough again? Until you knock up anther innocent girl?"

"Now Jack, we both know that Jen was far from innocent,"Charlie remarked smartly.

"That's not the DAMN point. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to hurt Amy."

"I would never do that and you know it."

"Just like you said you wouldn't hurt Jen if she took you back. Guess what CHarlie? YOU DID!" Jack yelled and hung up.


End file.
